This invention relates to a device for monitoring the movement of a golf player during a golf swing for the purpose of enabling a golfer to improve such swing.
The provision of devices mounted on the headdress of a golfer to monitor angular motion while executing a golf swing is already well known in the art. Motion monitoring devices mounted on a hat or cap worn by the player are disclosed for example in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,025,064, 3,156,211, 4,272,764 and 4,502,035. Head-mounted motion sensing devices are also disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,191,683 and 3,063,721. The devices disclosed in the aforementioned U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,272,764 and 4,502,035 to Hare et al and Openouf et al respectively function to inhibit sleep and inform the golfer that corrections are needed during the swing.
The prior art in general and the disclosures in all of the foregoing prior patents in particular lack facilities for accommodating the swing dynamics peculiar to each individual golfer in order to inform the golfer that an optimum head motion profile has been achieved based on parameters affected by speed, strength, rotation and swing style of the individual golfer.
It is accordingly an important object of the present invention to provide a head-mounted motion monitoring device for golfers which is infinitely adjustable so as to accommodate golf swing parameters for the individual golfer in order to provide an indication of the establishment of an optimum motion profile for the individual golfer.